With the rapid development of digital technology, information technology and network technology, a profound technological revolution is being triggered in the field of wireless communications. In recent years, there is a sudden surge of types of wireless digital media. In addition to traditional media, emerging media, such as mobile televisions, in-vehicle mobile televisions, building classified televisions, multimedia kiosks, and subway multimedia information systems, have emerged.
In modern communications, means of communication transmission mainly comprises optical fibers, satellites, digital microwaves and the like, which constitutes the main body of information together with the transmission of the terrestrial wireless television and radio and television. At present, the digital television can be divided into three categories in China according to the manner of signal transmission, namely, terrestrial wireless transmission digital television, satellite transmission digital television, and cable transmission digital television. Currently, digital radio and television is generally received in a set-top box manner resulting in that only one program can be watched at the same time and it is difficult to realize when multiple people need to watch different programs at the same time.